Tohru's Big Surprise!
by MagikMaker
Summary: Tohru is devastated!Mom's been kidnapped!Kyoko's picture is missing.Little does she know, Tohru has a big surprise awaiting her that involves the Sohmas and some very interesting characters.Before she knows it, everything gets CHAOTIC AND WILD![COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey! This is my first fanfic so I'm pretty excited! I've had this idea for awhile so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Note: Parenthesis ( ) represents the character's actions.

Disclaimer: I think this is pretty obvious but I don't own Fruits Basket in any way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a bright sunny morning at Shigure's house. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are gathered watching t.v. and reading the papers. All is calm, until...

Tohru: " OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! MOM'S BEEN KIDNAAAAAPED! QUICK! We have to call the police! SEARCH PARTY! WE NEED A SEARCH PARTY!What am I going to do? I can't believe I let her go missing again! MOM, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Tohru is frantically running around the house panicking searching for her mother's picture and incoherantly shouting. Books,pots, and pans are flying in the background while Shigure calmly sips his tea.

**_CLONK!_**

Shigure rubs the bump on the back of his head examining the pot lid. Tohru saw this and began to panic even more.

Shigure: " Now , now Tohru. You need to calm down a bit. I'm sure you just misplaced it. You just need to breathe and think about it. I don't think it could be in the kitchen though. And don't worry about me, I can tell the look on your face that you're worried about me.The lid didn't bother me that much.

Kyo: I think the only reason she has that look is because she could've thrown a knife..

Shigure: Silly Kyo, you're soo mean. I took you into my roof and that is how you repay me?(Cries..)

Kyo: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AN ADULT!

Tohru sits down and puts her head down on the table.

Tohru: (sadly)...I can't believe how irresponsible I am...I'm..I'm very disappointed in myself.

Kyo looks over at her and slowly turns away.

Yuki: Miss Honda, we really don't expect you to be perfect. After all, we're all humans, even the members of the zodiac, so we all make mistakes. You shouldn't be too down on yourself.

Shigure: (puts down tea) Yuki is right, Tohru. You shouldn't worry, and we'll all keep a lookout for it.

Tohru: (smiles )Thank you. That makes me feel a little better. I'm so lucky to have such caring friends and I really want to...

Shigure: Uh...somone's going to be late for work. : )

Tohru: (runs around)...OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot! I'm going to be late! I can't be late!

(SLAMS DOOR!)

Once again, Shigure's house is calm while Kyo stares into the floor.

Kyo: ya know, she can be a little careful with time and everything every now and then.

Yuki: Like you should be talking.

Kyo: Are you calling me stupid!

Yuki: If you weren't so stupid, you'd know I'd be calling you stupid so you didn't have to ask such a stupid question, you stupid cat.

Kyo: ARGH! WHY I OUGHTA...! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLY FACE INTO PIECES! I HATE YOU! YOU...

**_CLONK!_**

Kyo holds his forehead and the pot lid.

Yuki: You should never compare yourself or describe such words about Miss Honda...

Kyo sits there steaming with anger.

Kyo: Grr...ThatDamn rat...I'll get him someday...

Shigure: Aww...are you ok?

Kyo: Yeah...yeah...I'm fine...

Shigure: No not you. This pot lid is all dented. Tohru is going to need a decent pot lid to properly serve me her delicious meals!

Kyo: Damn it! Are you that heartless?

Shigure: Of course not! I will share the physical and mental pain that we recieved from this poor pot lid! Poor pot lid! You served us well! May your soul rest in peace.

Yuki: Idiots!

* * *

First impressions? Tell me what you think! so RATE,RATE, RATE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru's dressed in her white bandana and her blue uniform for work. She mops the floor with so much chaos in her mind.

Tohru: (thinks to herself) Where could I have left Mom? I swear that she was in my room yesterday. Or maybe someone stole her while I was gone! Or even worse, maybe someone stole her and decided to take something else? Or even worse than that, what if they took Mom and that something else that is something important like my money! Oh no! This is terrible!"

Lady Worker: Tohru, dear? Are you feeling ill? You look like you're stuck in quicksand.

Tohru: Oh no! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! See!

She smiles brightly to the sweet middle-aged woman.

Lady Worker: Ok! Just take it easy now dear. I'm going to go down the main floor and you can mop somewhere else. Looks like you mopped this place 5 times!

Tohru smiles weakly with a tomato red face.

Tohru: Hehe….That might have happened…..I guess I was a bit distracted.

Tohru picks up her mop and pail to go to another floor.

Tohru: I really can be more focused and pay more attention to what I'm doing. I already let Mom down by losing her but I would let her down even more if I…

**_WHACK!_**

Tohru found her face up against the wall.

Tohru: Oops... I turned too soon…….(Fustrated) Oh! I was just saying I was going to be more focused…

"**TOHRU!"**

Tohru: Momiji! You surprised me! You just popped out of nowhere.

Momiji: Oh you were? That's great! I was practicing!

Tohru: Oh, for what?

Momiji: It's a secret! (Wink) ANYWAYS! When do you get off work, Tohru?

Tohru: I get off at 4 o' clock.

Momiji: That's great! That should be really soon! Hey Tohru, let's walk home together! I asked Shigure already and he said it was A-OK! Wouldn't that be great? Huh!

Tohru: That would be wonderful, Momiji.

Momiji: Yay! I'll meet you out in the front!

Tohru: Ok!

Tohru and Momiji walk together down the streets. Momiji is actually skipping. (Cute!) Momiji is excitingly telling his stories while Tohru smiles and takes in every word.

Momiji: …Oh! And this one time! Haru was taking me to the nearest beach to swim and this guy who was really tall and big ran into me! Because he was so big, I fell down. Then the man just got up and didn't really care. Then Haru turned black! Haru grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him up even though the man was so big. Haru said 'YOU BIG JERK! You think you can just push those who are smaller than you down! Where's your decency huh? What makes you think you're so high and mighty huh? ANSWER ME!' But the guy was so scared he just whimpered then Haru said 'You're not going to answer me aren't ya? Now…I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO BEAT THE JUICES OUT OF YOU! MUAHAHAHA!" I'm not really sure what he meant by the juices part…

Tohru: THAT'S TERRIBLE!

Momiji: OH!It's ok! Haru really didn't beat the juices out of him! After he said that, the man repeatedly apologized to me but Haru still won't let him go. It took a lot of convincing but he did let go! I felt bad for the man so I gave him a lollipop. Then he just ran away! (Smiles)

Tohru: Interesting story, Momiji.

Momiji: Yep! Haru's the best! He's always looking out for me! Though, he can be a handful when he turns black.

Tohru: (laughs) I agree.

Momiji: Tohru, you seem kinda sad today. You don't seem to be cheery as usual. Did I do anything to upset you?

Tohru: No no! It's not you at all! It's just that I lost Mom and I just hope I find her soon…If I find her…

Momiji looks at herwith a bit of confusion. Tohru saw this and smiled.

Tohru: It's my Mom's picture. I can't find it.

Momiji: Oh,...I see.

Momiji looks at her with sad eyes.

Momiji: You know what ,Tohru?

Tohru: What is it Momiji?

Momiji: If it makes you feel better, I just want to say that the picture of you…the person I see now….will always be etched in my mind and heart. Even if I don't have a real photo of you with me, you're always going to be here and here! (Points to head and heart).

Tohru: (cries and sniffles) Momiji…that's beautiful. I'm so glad you're around.

Momiji: ME TOO! THERE'S SHIGURE'S HOUSE! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE EVERYONE!

Tohru smiles and tries to run to catch up with the energetic Momiji. Momiji stops in front of the door. Tohru finally catches up and opens the door.

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOHRU!"**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It's the end of Chapter 2! I hope everyone is anxious to see what else happens! I know I am. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru stands there with her eyes popped out and her jaw dropped wide open.

Tohru: Is…this…all…for…me!

Momiji: OF COURSE IT IS!

Tohru stood there staring at everyone. Everyone she knew was there! Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Kazuma, and Haru! Even the timid Ritsu was there! There was Kisa, Hiro, Hana, Uo and even Grandpa!

Tohru: I must be the luckiest girl in the world! Everyone I know and love is here! You went through all this trouble when I didn't ask for a thing and…

Uo approaches Tohru wearing a mask.

Uo: Tohru, we only did it because we wanted too. You've done so much for all of us.

Hana: Yes…That is very true. We wanted your one and only day of the year to be special. Yes…very special.

Ayame: TOHRU DEAR! I HAVE DECIDED TO GRACE THIS SPECIAL DAY BY SHOWING UP! How are you, delicate flower?

Tohru: OH! I'm quite fine, thank you! How you guys did planned all this out?

Shigure: That is a fine story….you see…

Uo: Yeah, ya see…

_**Two weeks ago…..**_

Hana and Uo are at Shigure's house at the family/dining room with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure.

Uo: Hey! We need this place.

Kyo: WHAT? We're living here!

Uo: Maybe you should shut your stupid pie-hole before you go into your angry outbursts!

Kyo: Why I oughtta…..!

Hana: Yes… It is a situation involving Tohru and since our sweet Tohru is residing here, You must take the time to hear us.

Shigure: Seriously Kyo, you can be more of a gentleman when a lady is speaking

Kyo: ARGH! Fine! Then explain what you want to say, ya dumb Yankee.

Uo: As I was saying before Carrot-top here rudely interrupted me, we need this house on Saturday, two weeks from now. Tohru's 17th birthday is that day.

Yuki: Of course, we'd be happy to have her celebration here.

Shigure: I agree completely though Yuki should talk to me about such matters before he willingly hands over my house. (Yuki sighs). I am the name holder of this house but yes yes! The party will be here!

Kyo: Yeah…Yeah. Let's have it here.

Hana: Now that the decision is made, we will need money from all of you…

Kyo: WHAT FOR!

Yuki: If you actually calm down and think for once, it might be for the party accommodations.

Kyo: WHATEVER!

Shigure: Money doesn't exactly grow on trees. I would gladly contribute! Here! (Gives money to Uo).

Yuki: Here is my part. (Holds out money).

Uo: Yo, Orange-top! Cough it up!

Kyo: Fine! You win! Here! (Hands over money). Damn girls are taking over, I swear.

Hana looks at the money and looks disapprovingly at it.

Hana: Oh no…This cannot do. Kyo, you will need to give more than this.

Kyo: WHAT? I gave you money. No chances in Hell are you getting more!

Hana eyes glows purple and her hair and black cape flies in the background.

Hana: What would Tohru think? She only has provided for your family by burdening herself with laundry and preparing your meals that you enjoy so much. She only asks for room and board in return. Are you that ungrateful? I assume you are human and as a human, you should have feelings.

Kyo is up against the wall with a frightful look as static gathers around Hana. Her presence seemed to have blacked the room and set high tensions. Yuki and Shigure are on the other side with a blank look while Uo stands there unaffected.

Hana: Feelings….such a complicated thing to explain…They are (BLEEP) that can be controlled by the human heart and brain...

Shigure: (scared)….Umm… Was that lightning that just struck there?

Yuki: (also scared) And what was that bleeping sound she's making?

Hana: The heart, while controls the amount of oxygen by the transportation of blood, seems to have such strong (BLEEP). The heart technically cannot receive harm from such feelings but these feelings can be so strong that if feels as if you heart is (BLEEP) and agonizing fire. Such (BLEEP) are also neurologically (BLEEP). And the neuron….such a wondrous thing…..It (BLEEP)……

Kyo: (whimpers, whimpers)

Shigure: Kyo! Give her the money before she sets my whole house on fire!

Hana: ….If these (BLEEP) are to ever affect Tohru, then (BLEEP)… (BLEEP)(BLEEP)(BLEEP)!

Kyo: OK! OK! Take it! TAKE ALL OF IT! ( Hands over money).

Hana: Thank you. Your generosity is greatly appreciated.

Uo: Hmm..I wouldn't call it generosity…It was more forceful but oh well…Whatever works. Oh yeah, you should invite all the Sohmas she knows. We already covered Momiji and Haru.

Hana: Arisa, We must tell of them of Grandpa.

Uo: Ahh yes…Tohru's Grandpa is coming so be on your best behavior.

Kyo: HEY! You're not talking about me are you?

Uo: Who else what I be talking to?

Kyo and Uo squabbles in the background while Shigure and Yuki let out a huge sigh.

Shigure: (thinks to himself) It must be part of the curse to live in a house that is constantly stuck through a violent hurricane!

Yuki: I hope we didn't run out of aspirin…

Hana and Uo walk towards their home as the sun sets.

Uo: Hey Hana, what was the reason for prying Carrot-top for more money? Didn't he give enough?

Hana: Of course it was enough but…

Uo: Oh! I see. No amount is enough for our Tohru ,right?

Hana: That is correct, but that is not the reason why.

Uo: It isn't? What is then?

Hana: I saw this wondrous store. It has wonderful handicrafts and some interesting garments. It was called Aya something.

Uo laughs heartily.

Uo: Oh Hana! You are a smart one! I should have I thought of that and done it too! I love annoying that boy!

Hana: You don't have to. He gave us all his money from his pockets. That boy has enough for both of us to share. I do say, he is much more generous than I thought he would be…

_**End of flashback…**_

Kyo: WHA! My money!

Ayame: HATORI? DID YOU HEAR THAT! It was MY store that these two young ladies eagerly wanted to go influenced them to take extra money from our Kyo! Who could blame them! My store represents grace, beauty, fantasy, and empowerment! Just like me! HA HA HA HA!

Hatori& Yuki: Idiot!

Tohru: Oh wow! I'm so grateful! I don't know what to say! You went through all that trouble. I… (Tears start welling up) really do appreciate you all…

Momiji: It's ok, Tohru! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WAHOO! (Runs around!)

Kyo: ARGH! Stop running around all the time! YOU annoy me like no other! (noogie, noogie).

Momiji: WAHHH! KYO IS HURTING ME AGAIN!

Tohru smiles warmly. She's happy to be a part of all this.

A small voice is heard in the back and something gently tugs on Tohru.

Kisa: Ummm…Sissy? I want to say Happy Birthday to you.

Tohru: Thank you, Kisa. I'm really glad that you could…

Hiro: Hey! How about some snacks here! I've come to celebrate your birthday. The best you can do is make sure your guests are properly treated to some food.

Tohru: Uhh…right...!

Hiro: So what are you waiting for! The food is not going to magically serve itself to my mouth!

Tohru: Ahh! Ok! Umm…Snacks, here I come!

Hana runs towards the kitchen with Tohru.

Kisa: Hiro…!

Hatori: (Coldly) Hiro, it is her birthday. Be a little more polite.

Hiro: Yeah, Whatever.

As Tohru walks over towards the kitchen but she stops to see a familiar face.

Tohru: GRANDPA! I'm so glad you're here with all my friends!

Grandpa: (He looks ups) Ahh…How are you, Kyoko?

Tohru: Ehh?

Hana: Grandpa, this is Kyoko's daughter.

Grandpa: Ahh… Tohru! Sorry for the mistake! My, how have you grown!

Tohru: (Smiles) It's ok, Grandpa. I'm just happy that you're here.

Grandpa: I am too. My my, your friends are quite interesting and rowdy.

Tohru: (nervously) hehehe….I'm going to go get food so please enjoy yourself!

Grandpa: Heehee! I will!

Tohru watches Grandpa walk outside towards Haru as Uo spreads a blanket with some plates down. Everyone is having such a great time. This makes Tohru very happy.

Tohru and Hana comes out of the kitchen carrying plates of food out to the blanket where the heart of the party is. Tohru stops at the edge of the blanket.

Ayame: OH! There is our lovely Tohru serving me with her delicate and yet beautiful hands!

Yuki: Brother, you are embarrassing her!

Ayame: How cute! Shigure, I interfered between a love…

**_AHHHH! OH NOO! AHHHH!_**

Tohru: HUH!WHAT IS IT! WHAT'S WRONG?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OO...CLIFFHANGER! This concludes my wonderfulthird chapter. lol. We're about half way through the story...DID YA RATE YET! If not, you better do it quickly!


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsu , not wearing a kimono, comes up to Tohru's face holding on to the plate of riceballs Tohru is holding onto with a look of bewilderment!

Ritsu: AYAME SAID YOUR HANDS ARE DELICATE AND YET, HERE YOU ARE SERVING FOOD TO ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN AND SERVE THE FOOD MYSELF! AND NOW I'M GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR HAND INJURY! AHHHH! I'M SORRY WORLD! I'M SORRY!

Tohru: NO no! Ritsu, I'm fine! My hands are totally fine! Really! See! (Points to hand)

Shigure: Uhh…Tohru, you dropped the plate.

_**NOOO!**_

Ritsu: I MADE YOU DROPPED THE PLATE AND NOW THE RICEBALL IS ALL OVER THE FLOOR! THEY'RE RUINED! I WASTED YOUR HARD EARN MONEY TO PAY FOR THEM! I'M SORRY! I'M NOT WORTH TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR YOU ARE! I'M NOT…

Ritsu instantly stopped and dropped to the floor.

Shigure: Hehe! The old push to the side trick never fails! (Gives a thumbs up)

Hana: Ritsu has the most extreme waves yet…Quite interesting….

Kazuma: It is a wonderful day to eat out here. It's a good thing that you're born in the spring, Tohru.

Tohru: Yup! I love spring! It's my favorite time of the year!

Hatori looks over once she said that. He smiles and stares at all the blossoms on the trees.

Uo: Except, I have to wear this Damn mask. Ugh, all this pollen!

Kyo: It's called medicine!

Uo: Who asked you genius?

Kyo: It's your own stupid fault that you're not thinking!

Uo: OH? AND YOU DO?

Kyo: For your information, I DO!

Uo: Ya know something Carrot-top…

_**BAM!**_

Uo: Huh?

_**KYO! YOU TWO TIMING JERK!**_

Kyo: AHHH! KAGURA!

Kagura: I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CHEAT AROUND! HIIYAAA!

Kazuma: At least, Kagura has perfect form. She has such quick reflexes too.

Kagura beats Kyo to a pulp and tosses him violentlyaround in background.

Tohru looks at them in astonishment. Kyo just landed on a tree branch witha loud thud!

Tohru: I'm …guessing…that's good thing?

Kazuma: That's a very good thing. She has so much potential. She was one of my finest students at the dojo. She's someone even Kyo couldn't touch.

Kyo: I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Kagura: ARGH! I HATE LYING CHEATERS!

Kyo: WE NEVER WENT OUT! (Kagura spins him around over her head!) KAAAAGUUUURRAAAAA!

Uo: Hahaha! That's so hilarious.

Hana:Oh...Those waves are the most wonderful...

Yuki: Ugh, He can be so stupid! There's no peace when he's around!

Ayame: (picks up a riceball) Ya know, seeing Kyo and Kagura really reminds me of the night when me, hatori, and Shigure went to the Sohma summer house when we were young. Shigure….you kept me up all night. I had such bruises the next day…

Tohru: Huh? (Blink Blink) Bruises?

Hana: Sounds like fun...

Yuki: (to himself) Argh...Make it stop! Make it stop!What's this?...A headache! No! I took the last aspirin two weeks ago when Hana and Uo was over...How fate paired us to be brothers is a mystery to me!

Shigure: Ahh yes…that night is a night to remember…It was such a sweet memory

Ayame: I hope it was as good for you as it was for me…

Shigure: It surely was…It surely was…

Ayame & Shigure: YEAH! ( Gives thumbs up!)

Hatori: You two… It was only a sleepover. Stop it before you scare everyone away.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Grandpa: (looks up at Haru) My my! You seem to have all your hair. My hair seemed to have fallen out a while ago.

Haru: Umm…I guess I still do. (Grabs his white hair)

Grandpa: It's so nice to see someone of your own age around here!

Haru: Uhh…Actually, I'm only 15 ½. My hair is naturally white.

Grandpa: Goodness, you age very quickly. My, you have very nice teeth too. Are they real?...

Tohru laughs. Everyone is getting along so well! She is very happy! She looks around. Momiji and Uo are running around while Hiro and Kisa are playing with a red ball. Kyo must have said something because now He and Haru are going at it.

Kyo: Yawwww! HIIIIYAHHH!(punch, punch)

Black Haru: WHERE WERE YOU AIMING AT? I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU SISSY CAT!( kick ,kick)

Kyo: WHERE WERE YOU! I'M OVER HERE!

Black Haru: KYO,KYO! HIS STUPIDITY GROWS AND BOY DOES IT SHOW! HIS REFLEXES ARE SLOW AND HE HANG OUT WITH GIRLS WHO ARE COMPLETE...

...**_WHACK!..._**

Kyo: DAMN IT! YOU PISS ME OFF!

Haru hold his head, then quickly jumps up to Kyo's face.

Black Haru: LET'S SEE YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

Punches and kicks are thrown back in forth at lightning speed!

Black Haru: Ya know what I'm going to do? I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR ORANGE HAIR AND PASTE IT ON TOP OF ONE KISA'S DOLLS!

Kisa: HUH?

Hiro: YOU BIG JERK!

Kyo: YOU'RE SICK! THEN YA KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO TAKE OFFYOUR WHITE HAIR AND SPRINKLE IT OVER THE CHRISTMAS TREE NEAR CHRISTMAS. OR MAYBE I'LL JUST MAKE A WIG OUT OF FOR SOME POOR OLD BALD GUY!

Grandpa: A wig? Haru, I thought you said your hair was real...

The wild fight continues. As it continues, Kyo and Black Haru both landed on top of a sliding door and completely smashed it.

Shigure: Hey kyo! Hey Haru! Aim for the stairs! That way we have to super jump our way to our beds! (Deep sigh) First the pot lid, and now my house! Where does the agonizing pain of loss end! (Cries...)

Ayame: Do not worry my dear Shigure! Because I am wondrous as I am, I will save you from your state of distress! Let me welcome you with open arms and you may live in my arms instead of your house!

Shigure: Yes! I will forever live in your arms and your eyes shows such great comfort! My days of suffering are no more..

Hatori: (Sigh)...Just stop. It's amazing what I put up for the last 27 years of my life...

Grandpa is now asking Ayame how he keeps his long white silvery hair and his teeth. Hatori, Shigure, and Kazuma are having fun talking. Ritsu seems to be calmer but still a little tense. Kagura seems happy to talk to Hana. Hana is just having a merry old time chowing down on all the food she can get. Where she stores the all food she eats is a complete mystery. Yuki caught Tohru's eye. He's just sitting himself staring at the tree blossoms.

Tohru: Yuki, are you having fun?

Yuki: Huh? Oh, yes Miss Honda. I'm having a wonderful time. It's so peaceful at this time of the year. This party is just like the New Year's banquet all over again but so much better since you're here. (Smiles).

Tohru: (thinks to herself) His smile is so gentle. I'm glad he's happy…

Tohru: Ritsu, you seemed to calm down. How is your mother? Is she still at the hot spring?

Ritsu: (blushes). Sorry for the commotion I started earlier. I still need to learn how to relax, but my mother is very well. She's still at hot spring. She was very happy when she learned that I decided to come here. Thank you for having me here. (Bows).

Tohru: (Bows quickly multiple of times). Oh no! The pleasure is all mine! I'm so happy you came today!

Momiji: TOHRU! Look at me! Look at me! Look how high Uo and I can climb this tree! WHEEEEEE! THIS IS SOO MUCH FUN!

Ritsu: AHH! PLEASE GET DOWN! (JUMPS UP AND DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE TREE) TOHRU, I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS MY FAULT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL GET THEM DOWN! OH! MOMIJI PLEASE GET DOWN!

Hana: Are you having fun Tohru?

Tohru: Of course I am!

Hiro: I'M NOT! Kisa and I are bored of eating and doing senseless things that you may consider fun! Where's the cake!

Kisa: Don't believe Hiro, Sissy.

Hiro: Believe me, it's all true! What now? Are you still not human enough to make your own choices now?

Tohru: Uh...No...Uhh..I mean..I guess we can bring out the cake now that everyone has finished with the food and drinks.

Uo runs over.

Uo: HA! Yes! I'm so ready! After that, we can open the presents!

Momiji:Presents! I'm so excited! I wonder what everyone brought!

Everyone talk amongst themselves about the cake and the presents. Tohru was about to get up but a hand interferes and sits her right down.

Kagura: Tohru! Sit down! I'll get the cake! You're the birthday girl , Silly!

Hana: Yes, Arisa and I will bring out the presents.

Tohru: Oh, ok. If you insist!

Hana: You two..(Points to Yuki and Kyo). Get the Presents.

Yuki & Kyo: Huh?

Kyo: You just said you were getting the presents! Why the hell did you tell us to!

Uo: We ARE getting the presents. We're getting them by telling you to bring them over.

Hana: Unless...you don't respect Tohru's FEELINGS...(Eyes glow purple).

Yuki & Kyo: ( Thinks) Oh no! Not the FEELINGS explanation again! She's psycho!

Yuki and Kyo ran into the house in a heartbeat! Kagura skips to her own melody to go inside.

Hiro: Boy, Hana you sure are a weird girl.

Hana: Why thank you. It took me an immense amountof practice and time to perfect such a talent.

Hatori: I don't think that was a compliment...

Momiji: I wonder what kind of cake it is!

Shigure: Oh! Me too! Me too!

Tohru: I'm excited too!

Everyone is once again talking amongst themselves excitingly watching Kagura carefully bring out the overly large cake followed by Yuki and Kyo with piles of gifts in their arms.Tohru waits anxiously for the humongous cake along with everyone else.

Tohru: OH MY GOSH! KAGURA!

* * *

Like the way Ayame openly welcomes Shigure in his arms, I openly welcome REVIEWS... lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is the longest chapter in the story but so many things happen! It's also one of my favorite chapters! If you think so too, please submit a review!

* * *

Tohru: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 

Tohru is beaming with excitement. Her smile is big and wide while her eyes are filled with stars! Kagura smiles as she carefully lays down the large white cake.

Kagura: Well, believe it!

Tohru and everybody lean in for a closer look at the extravagant cake. The cake is filled with exciting colors and characters! It has all the animals of the zodiac on it each with a different color, including the cat! The cake read in pink "Happy Birthday Tohru! From all your friends with love."

Tohru: Awww! I love the zodiac story! Oh? What's this?

Tohru saw that there was something written around the borders of the cake.

Tohru: (Reads out loud). From yours truly, my extraordinary and priceless talent has grace your cake and your days shall be filled with merry! The great and wonderful Ayame was here!

Tohru: AYAME! You made this cake?

Ayame: Of Course I did! I am an artist you know. Though my artistic talent is usually used on my infamous dresses, I am an artist no less! I have put your love of the zodiac on this here cake! No one else could have made such a dream as WONDERFUL as I have! Oh, DO NOT HOLD BACK YOUR FEELINGS OF GRATITUDE AND AMAZMENT! GO ON…!

Hatori: Don't go too excited there. You only decorated the cake. We all chipped in for it.

Uo: That guy is confidence in a dress…

Hana: Indeed…

Tohru: Ayame, it's wonderful! I couldn't imagine a perfect cake in any other world! I'm so happy that you included the cat in it!

Ayame: HAHA! My greatness has told me that you always wanted the cat to be in the zodiac because of your sympathetic nature!

Yuki: I believe that "greatness" is named Shigure…

Shigure: Why thank you, Yuki!

Yuki: (groans). That's not what I meant!

Haru: Perhaps…we can sing Happy Birthday to Tohru now?

Hana: Yes…let's…

Grandpa: I'll count us off! A one, two, and three!

Party Guests: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TOHRU……HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Tohru sat there blushing and just being grateful for everything. She really isn't used to all this attention they're giving her.

Hiro: Hey, birthday girl! If you have any sense in your brain, you would blow out the candles before all the wax melts! Unless you really are that senseless and would feed everyone wax instead of cake.

Tohru: Oh…ok!

Tohru takes a big whiff of air in, ready to blow out the candles! A hand whips right in front of her face before any blowing could continue.

Haru: Tohru, you must make a wish. Any blowing of birthday candles would not be complete without a birthday wish.

Tohru: Umm…ok! (Thinks to herself with a nervous face) Oh wow, everyone is staring at me and waiting for me to make a wish. All this attention is a bit hard to handle…How I can make a wish when I'm so happy right now. I really don't want anything. Oh! I know one!

Tohru takes another big whiff of air in. She closes her eyes and let out a huge breathe of air. Fortunately, all the candles went out and everyone clapped and cheered!

Momiji: So Tohru, would did you wish for?

Tohru: Only that we can remain friends forever and that moments like this can be shared again and again.

Everyone smiles and thinks to themselves that it was just like Tohru to wish of something so unselfish. Tohru smiles and begins to cut the cake while Kagura passes out the slices to everyone.

Kagura: OH! OH! PLEASE LET ME HAVE THE CAT, TOHRU!

Kyo: WHA? No way!

Kagura: OH! Please Kyoooo!

Kyo: Do you find enjoyment eating me! Besides I'm the ca…!

Uo: You're the what?

Kyo: NOTHING! Mind your own damn business…

Hana: I believe, Arisa, our friend here meant to say he was the cat…

The Zodiac Members & Tohru: (Thinks to themselves.) OH NO!

At that point, it seems the whole world stopped…

Uo: Oh…..! I SEE! You're admitting that you're nothing but a SCAREDY CAT! HAHAHA!

All the members of the zodiac and Tohru gave out a huge sigh of relief.

Kyo: ARGHHHH! I'LL GET YA FOR THAT!

Yuki: (Thinks to himself) .That stupid cat! He almost revealed all of us! If I can only drop him in a well somehow…

Everyone began to chow down on the delicious cake! (Kagura got the cat! Teeheheh!) The cake was white with green jelly like stuff with soft coconut in the middle!

Momiji: Now that everyone is done, we can open presents! I'll get them!

Momiji runs to the presents but a hand smacks itself to his head preventing him to successfully run to the presents.

Momiji: Awww! Kyo, let me go! (Runs in place with Kyo's hand on his head)

Kyo: Those presents are for Tohru! Not for you twerp!

Momiji: I won't open them! (Still running in place). You just want to lovingly hand them over to Tohru because you love her so much!

Kyo: THAT IS THE STUPIDEST SHIT I EVER HEARD!

Kagura: AHHH! KYO!

Kyo: AHHH! KAGURA!

While Kyo is being chased in the background by Kagura, Hatori steps up.

Hatori: How about we hand our own presents to Tohru?

Haru: Sounds like a good plan to me.

Momiji: I WANNA BE FIRST!

Kagura holds Kyo by his shirt and only lands two punches before she turns her head and plants a big smile on her face. She drops Kyo and runs over.

Kagura: OH PLEASE! I WANNA BE SECOND!

Tohru: OK!

Momiji: HERE YA GO, TOHRU!

Momiji hands Tohru a small gifted package with yellow sparkly wrapping paper. He stands there with his hands behind his back and waits for a reaction.

Tohru: You did a great job in wrapping it Momiji! I can't wait to see it!

Momiji: Uh-huh! I wrapped it all by myself!

Tohru : The paper is so pretty! I can't stand ripping it all apart after you carefully wrapped it.

Hiro: OH, COME ON! People buy you stuff and you can only think of the wrapping paper. Talk about being smart!

Momiji: Be Quiet, Hiro! I can help you unwrap it if you like Tohru!

Tohru: Oh ok!

Tohru is about to tear the corner but Momiji greedily tore the whole wrapping apart and the pieces laid in small pieces around her.

Momiji: There it's done!

Tohru looks at the item and a huge smile came upon her face!

Momiji: (Jumps excitingly up and down!) DO YOU LIKE IT? DO YOU LIKE IT?

Tohru: I LOVE IT!

Tohru pick ups the yellow hat with bunny-like ears on it to show everyone! Inside it was filled with candy such as lollipop.

Tohru: Now, I can wear this one while you can wear your other cute hats!

Momiji: Yup! Oh! I couldn't wrap the other present so you have to search for it!

Tohru: Umm..Search?

Momiji: Yeah! Try looking through the candy!

Tohru digs through the candy and finds a slip of paper with Momiji's handwriting on it.

Tohru: (Read out loud). You are invited, along with Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, to the Sohma owned country club! (Freaks out!)

Kyo: Not another damn trip!

Momiji: (looks worried). You don't like it, Tohru?

Tohru: No! NO! It's not that! You already treated me to a hotspring! I can't accept such a gift again! THIS IS TOO MUCH!

Momiji: Oh! Don't worry about money! I saved up my money that Papa gave me!

Shigure: Momiji, have you ever been to a country club?

Momiji: Not really, but Papa likes to go there though and he tells me there are lots to do!

Kyo: HAVE YOU CONSIDER ASKING US IF WE WANTED TO GO!

Uo: Wow, looks like we have a richy rich boy on our hands.

Hana: Yes…I hear many high classes love that place.

Tohru: I SIMPLY CAN'T! I CAN'T! THIS TOO MUCH TROUBLE MOMIJI!

Momiji: Please Tohru! Please go!

Haru: It is more hurtful for a person handing a gift to be rejected. You should just take it. Besides, Momiji has been saving up some money. I've seen him.

Momiji: See! I've been! (Holds out a bunny shaped coin purse!)

Tohru: In that case...I'll go!

Momiji: YAY! I can't wait to be a cowboy!

Yuki: Uh…that's not exactly what you do at a….never mind.

Kagura: ME NEXT! ME NEXT!

Kagura hands Tohru a decorated bag with red flowers on it with green tissue paper hanging out on the top. Tohru is relieved that she doesn't have to tear any pretty paper and removes the green tissue paper. She grabs a brown furry item out of the bag. Tohru eyes instantly light up. Tohru hugs her teddy bear backpack present with so much love.

Tohru: OH! THANK YOU, KAGURA!

Kagura comes up and gives Tohru a big hug!

Kyo: (Sighs) Girls and their mushiness….

Kagura: You're welcome!

Tohru: I always thought your kitty backpack was adorable! I can't believe you got me one!

Kagura: I thought you would like it!

A little shy Kisa comes up with such a big present it covers her completely. A little small cute voice comes behind the wrapped present.

Kisa: Sissy? This is for you. This is from me and Hiro. We picked it out and thought you would like it.

Tohru: AWWW! Thank you!

Hiro: Yeah, but don't get any ideas or anything. This doesn't mean anything so you don't have to go all lovey dovey like you did with Kagura. The only reason why I really show up was Kisa wanted to come so much.

Kisa: In other words, Hiro says your welcome.

Hiro: Am not!

Tohru: It's ok, Kisa.

Tohru looks at the present. It looks like something rather huge and soft was wrapped inside. The wrapping was not perfect and was wrinkled in some areas but it looked like someone really put a lot of time in it. Tohru smiles at the gift wrapped with some much time and patience.

Tohru: Did you wrap this all by yourself?

Kisa: (Smiles timidly). Uh-huh.

Tohru takes a deep breath and rips the top off. It revealed a big yellow face with pointy ears.

Tohru: AWW! A stuffed Mogeta doll!

Kisa: Uh-huh….We watched the anime tape together…Hiro, you and me did.

Tohru: Kisa! Come here!

Tohru and Kisa embrace warmly while Hiro lets out a long sigh.

Haru: If you don't mind Tohru, I would like to give you my present next.

Tohru: No, I don't mind at al!

Haru: Excuse me for a moment.

Haru stands up and walks into the house.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Kyo: Where is he? I hope he didn't fall asleep in the toilet or something. I really hope he didn't get lost again…

A door opens, and everyone turns. Haru comes out with one hand behind his back.

Haru: I'm sorry; I forgot where I put it…

Yuki: Figures…

Haru: Here…

A red tulip appears in front of Tohru's face. It had one bloomed tulip with two small buds on the side. It even had the roots still attached with clumps of dirt falling from it

Tohru: Oh…Haru! What a simple and sweet gift!

Yuki: Should I even ask why the roots are attached and dirt is falling from it?

Haru: Oh, you see, I had no idea what to give Tohru. I'm not the fancy type and don't shop that much in the first place. Then one day, I was walking by this house and saw this lovely garden. Once I saw this, I thought it was perfect. I didn't want to cut it because it would die in a week and I figured my relationship with Tohru is so much better than a tulip that dies in one week so….I yanked it…

Kyo: THAT'S CALLED A CRIME!

Haru: What? The man didn't mind. I was going to even bring his head as a gift but I figured a bloody severed head was just a bit too gory…

Yuki: So He did mind!

Tohru: HUH!

Hatori: A bit gory?

Shigure: How about a lot!

Kazuma: (Thinks to himself.) Maybe it was a mistake to teach him martial arts…

Momiji: Eww…Haru, you're so gross!

Uo: A head huh?

Hana: I've never saw a real severed head…That would have been most interesting.

Tohru: Umm... Thank you anyways, Haru! It's fine that you didn't give me a head. I'm not so sure what I would do with it.(Makes a nervous face).

Haru: You're welcome Tohru.

Kazuma began to search through his sleeve and bought out a little brown paper package tied with some hemp string.

Kazuma: I'm sorry I'm not as fancy as the others but I really do hope you like it.

Tohru smiles warmly.

Tohru: Of course it's alright. I'm just glad you decided to take time off from the dojo just to be here for me.

Tohru unties the string and open the package. She discovers a black belt and a small gold gold pin.

Tohru: Oh! Thank you, Kazuma! I'm sorry that I can't really throw a punch of a kick though. (Blushes.)

Kazuma: Hehe. I don't think you can either. Sometimes though, the battles in life cannot be fought with fists. I can teach anyone how to land a perfect kick but it truly takes a pure heart to teach one how to love one another. When it comes to the wellbeing of others, you are no doubt a black belt in that field. That small gold pin, I only give to my most gifted and achieved students. You are not my student Tohru, but you have achieved a lot in this household. I know that you have won many battles while here but you have much more to go…

At that last sentence, Shigure looks at Kazuma. Then all the zodiac members stare at Kazuma, for that last sentence meant a lot more than just a compliment.

Tohru: Oh! I doubt I did much around here, only laundry and cooking. But you are simply too kind! Thank you! (Bows gently.)

Ritsu: Is it ok if I go next, Tohru?

Shigure: No! I want to go.

Ritsu automatically holds his head and jumps in front of Shigure.

Ritsu: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEAL YOUR TURN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED TO! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I SHOULD HAVE…

Shigure: Hehe! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!

Hatori: You really should grow up.

Tohru: Please Ritsu, I insist you go next.

Ritsu: Oh ok! (Reaches for present). WAIT! I need to ask if anyone want to go before me! IF YOU DO, PLEASE TELL ME! I DON'T WANT…

Party Guests: JUST GO!

Ritsu: AHH! OK!

Ritsu hands Tohru a neatly wrapped orange box and a separate bag. Tohru opens it to find a beautiful porcelain tea set with a landscape scene in blue. The bag contains some takoyaki.

Tohru: It's beautiful Ritsu! I love it!

Ritsu: Hehehe. I remember I made you dropped the tea cups and broke them when I first met you while you were trying to serve tea to me. I felt so bad that I destroyed Shigure's property and never forgave myself. Also, last time I almost didn't bring home takoyaki in time for Shigure because that cat wanted my bag. When I heard that your birthday was coming from a letter from Shigure I knew what to get!

Tohru: That's great! Though, it was really my fault that the tea cups were broken. So I'm really sorry if you felt bad for so long. (Bows).

Ritsu: No! No! It was my fault! I can't accept this apology! (Bows back.)

Tohru and Ritsu continue to apologize to each other and repeatedly bow to each other.

Hatori: As a doctor, I advise you two to stop bowing to each other before you both get a massive headache.

Yuki: You can both accept the fault and this problem would resolve.

Tohru: Yes, let's do that!

Ritsu: You're so kind, Tohru. My gratitude is all for you. (Bows).

Tohru: No, I'm so glad you came. (Bows back.)

Bows are once again repeatedly given

Uo: Yo….The doc said you can stop bowing.

Shigure: (Bounces up and down) OK! MY TURN! MY TURN!

Yuki: You're 27 years old, not 7…

Shigure hands Tohru a basket with a bow on the handle. The basket contained a book, Shigure's book of course called Sunshine and Elegance, and a couple of painted small rocks.

Tohru: Oh my gosh! The twelve zodiac rocks I first saw when I met you!

Shigure: Yep, but this time they're dried!

Kyo: It took them a year to dry?

Momiji: That must have been a lot of paint!

Shigure: Kyo, you're so bland! Anyways, the book in this here basket is my latest creation! It hasn't even come out in stores yet!

A picture of Shigure's editor pops up in his mind saying "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN OUT IN STORES BY NOW IF YOU HANDED IT IN TIME! WAIIL! (CRIES DRAMATICALLY)" Shigure smiles at the thought.

Shigure: Please! Please! Read an excerpt and tell me what you think!

Tohru: Ok! (Flips through pages.) How bout this one! (Clears her throat). "Her hair was as light as can be and seemed to be made of gold as it lays in the sunshine. She gracefully turned my way and ……." Hmm…interesting choice of words…

The whole room fell silent as a cricket chirps his song loudly.

Tohru: Thank you for your generous gift Shigure! You really didn't have to get me anything. You already took me in and provided me with a home.

Shigure: Oh! If I knew that, I wouldn't have gotten you anything. Hehe!

_**SLAM!**_

Shigure: Ouchies…..Yuki! Kyo! I kid! I kid!

Tohru: Wahh! ARE YOU OK?

Shigure: Heehee! I'm good! Hatori, I can tell the look on your face that you want to give Tohru her present now!

Hatori: Uh-huh, because I was just bouncing up and down in joy like you did…

Ayame: AH! HATORI! You must have gotten her the perfect gift! ENLIGHTEN US WITH YOUR DOCTORNESS!

Yuki: Idiot! Doctorness is not a word…

Hatori: I guess I have to give it sometime. Here.

Tohru retrieved this very professional looking wrapped box. It was neatly wrapped with white paper and a red bow perfectly in the middle. It wasn't a very big box but it was very heavy. Tohru regretfully tore the paper and opened the brown box. She took out the item that was sandwiched between two pieces of Styrofoam.

Tohru: A snow globe! It's so beautiful.

The snow globe had a very heavy and detailed base. It had depictions of flowers and birds. On the inside, it had a scene of a girl that seems to be dancing in a field of spring flowers. Tohru turned it over and crank the knob and it played a cute melody. She turned it over and the snow sprinkled over the dancing girl.

Hana: It is very pretty….pretty indeed.

Hatori: I knew your favorite season was spring so I wasn't sure how I was going to get spring for you and wrap it up. I figure this was the next best thing.

Tohru: Thank you Hatori. I really do love it!

Tohru stared at the globe. It seemed to have hypnotic powers over her. Tohru smiled and looked at it. The dancing girl in the globe, Tohru thought to herself, is Kana. The snow melting is because spring is here. Kana is the spring that Hatori, the snow, needs in his life. It's just nice to think of it that way.

Ayame: WONDERFUL HATORI! It was simply wonderful! You really know how to warm one's heart and soul…BUT! IT IS MY TURN TO FILL TOHRU WITH OVERWHELMING JOY WITH MY LOVELY PRESENT! Here is my present to you, princess…

Ayame holds out on his hand a satin fabric as wrapping. It was so soft, silky, and shiny. The designs on it were majestic looking snakes with flowers in the background. It was finished with a see through chiffon material as string tied around it into a droopy but elegant looking bow in the middle.

Tohru: Wow, it looks so fancy and beautiful!

Ayame: HAHAHA! ANYTHING FOR YOU! NO ONE ELSE CAN DO IT BETTER!

Tohru gently pulls on the chiffon string and the whole bow fell loose instantly. She unfolds the satin material to find an even better prize.

Tohru: HUH!

Uo: NO WAY!

YUKI & KYO: YOU SICK BASTARD!

The whole room froze in shock as Tohru holds a red lacey bra that was rather large that seemed for the flat chested kind.

Ayame: Hmm? Oh my goodness! How did that get in there! (Grabs it from Tohru).

Hatori: I'm hoping it's not for you…

Ayame: OF COURSE NOT! This came as a special request, from a man no other!

Yuki: (in total shock.) A…man…wanted…this…?

Ayame: AH, YES! IT IS MY LATEST WORK! You have no idea how it is to be a man of a larger size! The poor guy had a chest problem because of that. MEN OF LARGE STATURES NEED SUPPORT TO YA KNOW! HAHA!

Haru: Hmm…I never knew.

Ayame: I CALL IT…….A MAN-BRA!

Ayame stands up above everyone with streaming confidence as flashes of bright light beam from the red man-bra.

Hana: Interesting. How can I get this "man-bra?"

Ritsu: I would like to know too! Ayame, your work is so wonderful! I wish I can be like that.

Uo: Enough of the fat man-bra! Let's get to the present.

Tohru this time picked up the real present. Her eyes dazzled with delight!

Tohru: WOW! A KIMONO!

The kimono was rather beautiful. It had red cherry blossoms designs on it with a baby pink color for the background color and many accompanying sashes

Tohru: Thank you so much! I never had such a fancy gift before.

Ayame: Please! Don't be shy! Try it on!

Tohru wore it over her clothes to quickly show everybody an idea. She blushed throughout the whole process.

Uo: You should turn around, Tohru. Give everybody a nice preview.

Tohru turned around. In the back, there was a hot pink rose with a stem and three leaves on it embroidered in the back. The embroidery was done in such detail and seemed very delicate. Tohru was in awe when she saw it when it was taken off.

Tohru: Ayame, you're a genius! This is soo lovely!

Ayame: HAHA! A GENIUS I AM!

Kyo: I just think I saw his head get a bit bigger.

Uo: Funny…I just thought of this. Kyoko had a red butterfly embroidered on her gang jacket.

Hana: Yes. And now Tohru has a pink rose on her new kimono. It is funny how that works out.

Tohru: Thank you so much Ayame! This is the fanciest piece of clothing I ever own! Now, I have something decent to wear on New Years to visit the temple…

Ayame: DON'T CONTINUE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FLATTER ME! WE ALL KNOW MY ARTISTIC ABILITIES ARE BEYOND COMPARE!

Grandpa: Tohru, it is getting pretty late for an old man like me. I want to give you my present.

Tohru smiles as she holds Grandpa's gift which is only in a large envelope. Tohru opens the envelope only to find money.

Tohru: GRANDPA! THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU'RE SPOILING ME!

Grandpa: Tohru, don't disagree with me, you silly girl. I know you have a job but I hear that you've been putting a lot of hours lately from Uo and Hana. I want you to take it easy and enjoy life. You can't waste your whole life on work.

Tohru: Grandpa…

Grandpa: Now, don't you worry about me! I don't even lift a finger around the house since your aunt does all the cooking. Plus I'm a retired man. I get money for doing nothing! So you go ahead and take it easy. Now before you go thanking me, you have to find the other part of your gift.

Tohru goes through the money and finds a picture of a young man. He looks very handsome and had dark hair. He looks very young, around Tohru's age. Tohru became teary when she sees this photo.

Tohru: (Sniffles). Is…Is…this….?

Kagura: Aww…What is it, Tohru?

Momiji: What's wrong?

Grandpa: Yes, Tohru. That is a picture of your father. I was going through my things and found this old photo. I was surprised to see it. This was his school photo in high school. I thought you would like to keep it along with that one picture you always keep of Kyoko.

Tohru begins to cry and covers her face. Uo and Hana are alarm and rushes to her side.

Tohru: Grandpa…I appreciate your gift very much but I hate to disappoint you

Grandpa: Come child, you can't disappoint me. What is it?

Tohru: Mom's picture is missing and I can't find it. And it's my entire fault!

Grandpa: Is that all?

Tohru: Huh? (Uncovers her face.)

Grandpa: If I knew what Kyoko was like at all, I know that she wouldn't care. She wouldn't be disappointed in you for losing one thing. You are her most prized treasure. If anything would happen to you, then she would be really disappointed. Besides child, I forget if I brush my other teeth or not.

Tohru: Thank you, Grandpa. You're the greatest!

Uo: See its ok. Grandpa is right. Kyoko is so much more understanding than a lost picture.

Hana: I forget too, Tohru. I forget to do my homework sometimes.

Uo: I think you mean you forget everyday and you do it on purpose.

Yuki looks at the ground and keeps Grandpa's words in his mind while thinking of Kyoko. The feeling of longing fills his chaotic mind.

Uo: If everyone is done, Hana and I would like to give Tohru her gift.

Hana hands Tohru a heavy present.

Shigure: Wow! Did you give her the entire collection of encyclopedias?

Tohru gotten the hang of tearing open pretty wrapping paper and tore it open. The first thing she saw was a picture of her, Hana, and Uo smiling on the cover a very large scrapbook. She flips through the book. It was so neatly decorated and each page was filled with wonderful pictures and little decorations!

Tohru: There we are in junior high!

Tohru stopped at a page. Mom was in it with Hana, Uo, and her. Tohru thought about the old times and how happy they were. These memories made her feel warm inside though a pang of sadness was present. Though, she was very happy just to see the expressions on the faces on the photo.

Uo: Haha! There I am with the bruise I got when I got out of that gang!

Hana: Hmm..I haven't changed in 5 years except for my height. I wonder if I'll ever age…

Ayame: HAHA! SUCH INTERESTING GIRLS!

Momiji: Tohru! You were as tall as me now back then! That's so neat!

Yuki: Miss Honda, you're still as cute as you are back then.(Smiles).

Tohru blushes immensely and is extremely embarrassed.

Tohru: Oh…I don't know about that.

Ayame: OF COURSE YOU ARE! YOU ARE A FLOWER THAT GROWS BEAUTIFULLY EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE LIVING IN A HOUSE FULL OF FILTH WITH NO SUNSHINE!

Shigure: Ayame, you sound as if we keep her in a dungeon.

Hana: Do you like it Tohru?

Tohru: Of course! It's so much fun to see how time passed by right in these photos! These memories are so precious to me. Now whenever I feel sad or down, I can look at them and feel better. Even though no amount of money can bring back these happy memories, this is the next best thing. I want to thank you so much for spending so much time making this scrapbook. You must have spent a fortune on the decoration and this large book.

Uo: Tell me about it! I never knew how expensive scrap booking was. Those old ladies that do it must have a lot of time and money. It was like 9 dollars for a tube of glitter about the size of my thumb.

Hana: Oh, Tohru! Do not look bothered. Arisa and I decided we want something that you can keep worthwhile. Any price we would have paid for you. Plus Kyo's money was a large help too.

Tohru: Thank you! How am I going to repay you guys for all your troubles and help? I know we'll be best friends forever. You guys are the best friends anyone can ever have! (Embraces Hana and Uo).

Uo: Hey, Carrot-to…Where's Carrot-top?

Hana: Hmm… I thought I sensed fewer waves…

Uo: He better not skip out on the presents. I'll give the boy a good knocking.

Tohru: Oh, it's ok! He probably went inside to use the bathroom. I really don't mind.

Uo: Fine. How about you, Prince?

Yuki: Miss Honda, I really would love to give you your present but it is not done. I tried my best to get it done but I hope you can forgive me.

Tohru: Oh, no! It's fine! Your kindness to me is really enough.

Shigure: Hey Tohru. I've just thought of this. How come you never mentioned your birthday?

Tohru: Oh…

Tohru blushes and looks embarrassed as she tries to explain.

Tohru: Well….you see… I guess I got caught up at work and totally forgot all together. Plus I really didn't want to put you through all this trouble. You all have done so much for me, more than you ever know! I'm so lucky to have a mother who loved me so much and I'm blessed with friends like you. You all been so nice to me and took care of me. You took me in and helped me with homework. You make me laugh and feel warm inside. The list goes on. I don't think I have all the time in the world to explain how grateful I am…

Hiro: Then save it!

Ayame: OH! SUCH LOVELY WORDS TOHRU! THAT'S WHY WE ALL LOVE AND ADORE YOU SO MUCH! AND I THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS TOWARDS ME!

Yuki: SHE WASN'T TALKING TO ONLY YOU!

Uo: Trust me, Tohru. You have done so much for all of us too. If it weren't for you, I would probably be out in the streets living a dead life or in jail on death row.

Shigure: Oh…Umm….That sounds so nice…

Hana: And I, Tohru. I wouldn't know what real friendship is at all if it weren't for you.

Grandpa: Not to mention, you are my favorite granddaughter.

Yuki: I believe that even though you believe that you owe us but in reality, we are in a large debt to you. I don't know what everyone's story is but I know this much. You healed each of us in a way.

Tohru sniffles and grateful tears stream down her cheeks

Tohru: Aww…you guys. I can't imagine a better birthday. Nothing will ever beat this. Thank you. I am truly blessed.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 5 but the story is not over yet! Where did Kyo go and what did Kyo and Yuki give Tohru? The last and final chapter 6 shall explain all. Please add reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the end of my first fanfic! Thank your for all your positive feedback! This final chapter will reveal all! Enjoy!

* * *

The endless sky is filled with vibrant warm colors of yellow, orange and red as everyone says their goodbyes. What a perfect way to end a happy party but a beautiful and radiant sunset! Tohru and her party guests are outside taking an awfully long time to fare each other a safe trip home. 

Tohru: Thank you so much everyone! I cannot tell you how grateful I am.

She begins quickly bowing to every single of her guests.

Uo: Umm…the bowing?

Tohru: Oh! RIGHT!

Tohru stops and immediately tenses up!

Shigure: She meant to say you can stop. You can breathe, you know?

Tohru: Oh…ok. Hehehe.

Momiji: Hey, Is Kyo not back yet?

Hana: Yes, his waves are still missing from this area, but I can sense he is near by.

Uo laughs hysterically and tries to talk.

Uo: That poor boy is probably stuck in the toilet or having a fight with himself in there!

Everyone finally said their final goodbyes. Tohru stands on the porch in between Yuki and Shigure waving farewell to her guests. Hana and Uo went home one way while most of the Sohma group headed to the Sohma estate. Hana and Uo began talking about the wacky party as they head towards the glaring sun.

Hana: That cake was most delicious.

Uo: Yeah, it was! My favorite part was where that Kagura girl pummels Carrot top! Come to think of it, she did it a couple times throughout the whole party. Ah! It's so great to have her around making my goal to harass that boy so much easier!

Hana: That man-bra has certainly sparked my interests.

Uo: You've gotten to be kidding me. What do you want one for?

Hana: I just never knew that large men needed such support. Their despair and discontent shall now come to an end…yes….Suffering….It's all gone…

Uo: Hmm….Ok… You can think of it that way.

Hana gives out a long sigh, one that catches Uo's attention.

Uo: What's wrong Hana? Are you feeling ill?

Hana: I'm fine. I think the party has just worn me out.

Uo: You're telling me! Them Sohmas are as crazy as they come!

Hana: Their waves….they overwhelm me. I already said once already that Yuki and Kyo's hearts are in chaos. Today, with all the Sohmas in one place, I felt like I was young again. Their waves came crashing into me like waves onto the sand. Some of them are not who they seem to be. Some are trying to cover up something that's wrong with them. Some are lost or confuse about themselves.

Uo: Or some of them had too many snacks and cake and are worrying a little too much on people's waves.

Hana: Maybe…. It worries me, but I'm sure our Tohru will be fine.

**_Meanwhile as the group of Sohmas walk down the streets in their pack……_**

Hatori walks next to the chattering Ayame ignoring every word but Hatori looks concern.

Ayame: ….Oh my goodness, Hatori! This one sad woman came in wearing,can you believe it,purple and gold requesting for a custom work! That day was the one glorious day that her life shall be changed drastically! I became her fashion savior and….!

Hatori: Hey….

Ayame stops and is surprised of the interruption of his story.

Ayame: What is it?

Hatori: What do you think will happen when "**he" **finds out? He won't be very happy.

The whole Sohma group walks in silence for awhile taking in the question. It affected them deeply. Their faces bore deep sadness, fear, and anxiety.

Momiji: It can't be stopped. We're just going to have to deal with it.

Haru: Maybe "**he**" won't know but if he does, it's going to be hell.

Kisa looks extremely scared now and fights back to hold the tears and the sniffles.

Hatori: Let's just hope nothing leaks out and wish for the best…

_**Back in Shigure's house…**_

Shigure: Ay! Tiredness! Oh, how the day has weakened me to this old bodily state.

Yuki: I agree at the old bodily state part but I didn't see you do anything before, during, or after the party.

Shigure: Yuki! How can you say that! I helped out so much with the party preparations today.

Yuki: I recall you ordering people around while telling the stupid cat not to break your house.

Shigure: NONSENSE! I wrapped Tohru's present too! Ay me! Such laboring! I wanted it to be so perfect and I'll have to rate my presentation a perfect 10 because of the time and effort I put into it!

Yuki: Argh! Idiot! You put all your stuff in a basket with a bow on the handle!

Shigure: Exactly! It was neat, clean, elegant, and simple. That's why it's a perfect 10!

Yuki: Fine…Never mind….Forget I said anything.

Shigure: Tsk tsk! Respect for your elders, young one! Respect! I think I'm going to head off to bed now. All this excitement has worn me out.

Tohru: Oh, good night Shigure.

Shigure: Good night sweet Tohru! I will be looking forward to see you in the morning and your delicious breakfast.

Tohru smiles and begins to stuff some trash in a plastic bag while Yuki helps her.

Tohru: Thank you so much for helping me Yuki.

Yuki: Oh, its' my pleasure Miss Honda. I just want to say while you were doing the dishes with Kagura, I finally finished your present and I would love to give it to you.

Tohru: Aww. Yuki that's wonderful!

Yuki: Please give me a moment.

Yuki walks upstairs to get his special surprise. Tohru finishes cleaning up and opens up the door to sit on the edge of the porch. She gazes at the sky with the sun barely visible as it sinks into the horizon. She is mesmerized by the scene and continues to view the beautiful sky. While a small smile spreads on her face, a voice interrupts her meditative state.

Yuki: Beautiful, isn't it?

Tohru: Oh yes! It's breathtaking…

They silently watches the sky until the sun escapes their view. It was no longer light outside and the porch light came on. The night seems to have a very mysterious but warm feeling.

Yuki: Miss Honda, I want to say sorry for the delay. If I was a little bit more skillful, I would have gotten it done sooner.

Tohru: Oh no! It's fine! It really is!

Yuki smiles and a small chuckle leave his mouth. Tohru sees this and wishes he would open up to more people so everyone can see how nice his smile and chuckles are.

Yuki: The important thing is that I have it done now. If you don't mind, I would like to present it to you.

Tohru: No, I don't mind at all.

Yuki pulls out a rectangular item wrapped in blue paper from behind his back. He gently places the item in her hands. She looks up at his face and Yuki nods his head giving her the ok to open it. She tears the paper to find a very sweet gift. It was a handmade journal with a pastel blue silky hardcover. The edge of the journal where it opens has two pieces of blue silky ribbons where Tohru can tie theopening of the book close. The pages were not perfectly lined but it made the present even sweeter for it showed the Yuki tried his best. Tohru's favorite part was the embroidery on the front. It said "Tohru" in pink and a strawberry under the name. Tohru's eyes lit up with excitement!

Tohru: You did all this for me! Yuki, it's amazing! How did you do the embroidery?

Yuki scratches his head looking a little nervous.

Yuki: Well…that wasn't exactly easy. It's not that doing the embroidery was extremely hard I had to resort for some help on that part…

**_13 days ago…._**

Ayame: OH MY GOODNESS! Yuki! I knew you would come to seek great advice from your older brother some day! OH GLORIOUS DAY! MINE! MINE! MY GREATNESS HAS FINALLY BEEN SEEN BY YUKI!

Yuki: Stop it! It's already hard enough to walk to this store and asking for help! You can make this easier by …

Ayame: MINE! CALL UP HATORI ON THE PHONE AND BRING IT HERE! Oh! I'm so excited!

Ayame bounces around Yuki, shouting and gloating like there was no tomorrow! Yuki stands there with his hand on his head sweating profusely as confetti thrown by Ayame lands on his hair.

After hearing Yuki's brave expedition, Tohru smiles at his effort. Yuki smiles back and is glad that his embroidery lessons are over.

Yuki: Miss Honda, you told me once that I can talk to you about anything if I want. I'm going to offer you the same thing but if you ever just want to keep things for yourself or don't know how to release your feelings, I want you to use this journal. You always worry about others but you need to pay attention to your feelings too. I was worried when you never mentioned about your birthday at all. When you need to, just write whatever you feel like in this whether you're frustrated or worried and no one will ever know so you don't have to feel embarrass. Whatever you want, it's yours to use.

Tohru: Thank you for worrying about me. This present is perfect. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. I'll make sure your hard work and time is put into good use! I love this book and I'll promise that I'll use it the way you want me to. And it has a strawberry on it! I love strawberries! Thank you so much again.

A distant Kyo behind the trees threw a look at Yuki as Yuki and Tohru share a smile on the porch. Kyo looks for a bit and steers his face the other way.

Yuki: Miss Honda, if you don't mind, I'm going to go in now.

Tohru: No, please go ahead. Goodnight!

Yuki: Goodnight and Happy Birthday. Take care.

Yuki goes in and shuts the door behind him. Tohru gazes at the starless sky for a few more minutes. She feels an itchy feeling in her nose and lets out a small sneeze.

Tohru: Oh! I guess it's getting a little bit nippy. Maybe I should go in about now. Perhaps I can see the stars come out from my bedroom. It's such a nice night though.

She gets up to go in inside and holds the journal in her hand. She faces the door, ready to open it.

"HEY!"

Tohru: WAHH! Umm…Who is it!

Kyo: Well, turn around and you can find out for yourself!

Tohru: Oh. Hello Kyo. Where have you been? We've been wondering about you.

Kyo: Err..umm...It's not important.

Tohru: Oh, ok. Is there something you need?

Kyo: Well...umm…you see…

Kyo takes a deep breath and tries to speak to the confuse Tohru again.

Kyo: What I'm trying to say is… I have a present for you! So…do you want it or what?

Tohru looks nervous and is unsure what to do.

Tohru: Umm! That is if it's ok with you if I have it! but if you..I mean...Anything from you would be great, Kyo.

Kyo: Well, don't expect a fancy shmancy wrapping from me though. What a waste of time! You pay for it, you have to wrap it just right, and in a few seconds the person tears it and throws it away! Anyways, here it is.

He digs through his pocket and pulls out a very charming gift. It was a silver chain bracelet with a clear stone heart on it. Tohru stares at it as he holds in front of her.

Kyo: I didn't know what to get you and that pissed me off somehow. I decided to go to the dojo to let it out. While I was going home from the dojo, I found this on the ground.

He puts it around Tohru's left wrist and holds the stone heart.

Kyo: I thought the stone was all nice and stuff and looked like a heart. So I took it and carved it more into a heart and polished it. I…know it sounds kinda stupid giving you a rock attached to a chain but…

Tohru: No, no! I love it! It's so wonderful how you're thinking of me. And this rock, you really have an eye for these things! Who knew that a rock lying close to a dojo can make such a wonderful and pretty gift! Actually, it may be too nice for me! Thank you so much!

Kyo:(smiles) Well, that figures...

Tohru: Uhh..what figures?

Kyo: You're different. I mean, of course you are.Thequestion was if it was good enough for you.

Tohru looks at him, not knowing what to say next so she flashes a sweet smile.Kyo smiles but he was still tense. He looked away at her as he spoke to her.

Kyo: I just want to say that…Well…I've been acting anddoingpretty stupid thingslately….I didn't mean to do things to make you feel…I don't know…I just want to say that I'm s…

Tohru: WOW! IT FINALLY CAME!

Kyo looks at her and sees that Tohru is staring at the sky.

Tohru: I was waiting for the first star to come out tonight! Can you believe that star is so much farther than we can ever imagine? It's so neat.

Kyo smiles and is finally at ease.

Kyo: Come on! It's only a star.

Tohru: But Kyo! You get to see the stars so often being on the roof! You like them too I bet.

Kyo: Yeah, I guess you're right. but they're still not that great!

They sit on the porch looking at the stars that come out and talking about the pictures they can make by connecting the stars.

Kyo: Those three stars in a row there are called Orion's belt.

Tohru: Really? If I can name it, I would call it "The Walk to School."

Kyo: What! How in the world do you get that!

Tohru: Well, there's three stars. That one is you. I'm in the middle and yuki is on the other end. They're in the position like the position when we walk to school! Isn't that neat!

Kyo: How about not. I mean, that's kinda weird to think of it that way. "The Walk to School", who in their right mind would name a constellation that!

Tohru: Ehh..You think I'm weird?

Kyo: Forget I said anything!

Tohru: Hey Kyo, where were you when we were opening presents?

Kyo: Huh? Oh, it's not important. Why? HAS THAT DAMN YANKEE BEEN BADMOUTHING ME AGAIN?

Tohru: NO! NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!

Kyo: YOU SUCK AT LYING!

**_A few momments later..._**

Tohru closes the bedroom door behind her and sets the presents on her table. She changes into her comfy pajamas and looks over at her presents. Then, something caught her eye.

Tohru: What is this? It wasn't there before. It can't be! MOM! YOU'RE BACK!

Tohru runs over to the picture and picks it up. It was definitely Kyoko's picture smiling holding out the peace sign as usual.

Tohru: You're looking different, Mom.

Tohru examines the silver frame and runs her finger over the carved out flowers on the frame. Its details were excellent and the frame was slightly heavy. Tohru felt a piece of paper. There was a note attached to the back. She flipped over the picture to find one word. It read "Sorry" and that was it. No name was signed. Tohru ponders over the identity of the robber/returnee. Tohru smiles because she was just glad Mom came back and looking better than ever.

Tohru: Welcome back, Mom. Looks like you got a new look too. I'm sure whoever took made sure you were never in any danger at all! I wonder who though. I sure would like to thank them in person but this mystery is interesting at the same time! Well, it's between you and the mystery person, Mom! Don't tell me because I might want to find out one day. Silly me! I was all worried for nothing too. I dented Shigure's pot lid, was almost late for work, mopped an area a couple of times, and ran into a wall too! All because of this funny little incident of your kidnap Mom! Life sure can be funny. Well, at least you're safe and sound and that's all that matters.

Tohru grins looking at the picture and sets it down. She looks through her presents and feels extremely

grateful for everything. She spots Shigure's present and then quickly runs downstairs and opens the door to

outside. She finds a rounded stone and goes back inside and back up to her bedroom. She takes out a brush

and some orange paint. She begins working with a smile on her face. Once she was done, she sets the orange

creation next to her other 12 collection of painted rocks.Once she completed that, she takes out her journal

and begins writing. She starts out by writing "Today was such a interesting one! First, Mom was kidnapped!

My heart nearly stopped..." After an hour or so of writing, Tohru finishes up her passage by "and so…here I

am fulfilling Yuki's wishes! All is well. Because of today, I can truly say, I'm so lucky to be alive." Tohru

closes the journal looks over her gifts once more. The Mogeta doll, the snow globe, the black belt…all those

gifts made her happy. Not because of the material possessions but they are proof of the people who care

about her. It's because people like them that makes life easier to move on no matter what you've been given

or you're holding on to. With that in mind, maybe happy endings don't just exist in fairy tales after all. With

these absolutely reassuring thoughts, Tohru climbs into bed, turns out her light, and falls asleep. Even when

she does wake up from her sleep, she still feels she is in a dream. This dream may be a nightmare at times but

it made her happy. This dream is her life.

* * *

SOOO? What was your reaction? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See ya around and thanks so much for reading my fanfic! 


End file.
